seras papa
by yat luna-san
Summary: un one-shot del dia del padre.


**Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto-sama y solo los utilizo para no aburrirme y no pensar en nadamas en mis fantacias.**

* * *

**¡SERAS PAPÁ!**

La mañana estaba entrando para la aldea escondida entre las hojas "KONOHA", y con ello algunos puestos habría para vender sus artículos a la gente quien en pocas horas estaría afuera comprando y más hoy un día donde un festejo se asomaba ¿Qué festejo era? **¡EL DIA DEL PADRE!**

El sol estaba dando ya algunos signos de alegría cuando en un lindo departamento se escuchaba un poco de actividad y no hablo de perversidad por si se les cruzo por la mente.

En su interior una pelinegra con detalles azules, ojos perlas quien tenia un mandil puesto se encontraba cocinado un delicioso desayuno para su sexy e hiperactivo esposo, Hinata estaba de lo mas feliz por este día y súper emocionada ¿Por qué? Eso en pocos momentos lo sabrán aunque me imagino que ya lo adivinaron.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose, se podría decir que estaba feliz y a la vez triste, el sabia que día era hoy pero aun así no podía festejarlo como el quería una por que su papá ya no se encontraba con el y dos por que no era papá y como le molestaba eso, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Iruka, Lee e inclusive Kakashi y si me falto alguien pues también tenían a sus lindos hijos y el no había tenido el suyo y con eso unas largas bromas de sus amigos diciendo "eres estéril" "seguro ni has tocado a hinata" "no eres suficiente para ella o no se te para" entre otras cosas, y es que no pudiera tener hijos o no haber hecho el amor con su sexy e inocente esposa, al contrario tenia unas activas noches de pasión con ella pero el destino era cruel con el y eso le molestaba mas.

Se coloco la capa que tenia como la de su padre y como esta atrás decía sexto hokage, salio de la habitación y miro como su sexy y linda esposa colocaba la mesa con una sonrisa que lo atonto, se acerco pero antes miro una fotografía de sus padres que Tsunade le había dado y dijo mentalmente "feliz día del padre, papá", y en el cielo el cuarto hokage sonrió y la señal fue que el sol con ya su tan conocida alegría entrego unos rayos calidos, familiares, brillantes y nada molestos.

**-¡buenos días Hinata-chan!-**saludo el rubio con su sonrisa típica.

**-¡buenos días Naruto-kun el desayuno esta listo!-** respondió con la misma intensidad pero con un notable sonrojo.

Naruto tomo asiento.**- se ve delicioso-** dijo tomando los palillos el desayuno era ¡RAMEN!

**-Espero que te guste-**dijo hinata sonriendo tan lindamente que a cualquier hombre enamoraría.

**-bromeas todo lo que cocinas sabe rico y mas si es ramen-**dijo dándole un beso en los labios hinata se sonrojo.

La pareja se puso a desayunar alegremente, después de un rato, hinata acompaño a naruto a la puerta, se despidieron de un hermoso y apasionado beso.

**-llegare al rato hinata-chan-**dijo naruto antes de salir y le dio un beso.

**-te estaré esperando-** dijo hinata sonriendo angelicalmente.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea y miraba como algunos señoras con sus hijos compraban algunas cosas, sonrió por que sabia el motivo, algunos saludaban respetuosamente a su hokage y héroe de la aldea, con una linda sonrisa y reverencia regresaba el saludo, por fin naruto había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba aunque cuando empezó a salir con hinata, lo cual fue difícil, se había olvidado de su meta no totalmente pero la había olvidado, tan solo podía pensar en ella y el ser humano mas hermoso que kami pudo crear, llego a pensar en una familia con ella, la imaginaba con una linda barriga mientras le daba de desayunar a sus dos hijos y a el, veía como su familia sonreía y reía, pero hasta ahora eso no se cumplía, aunque ese sueño estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Hinata salio de su casa con su típica ropa, se dirigió al hospital de konoha donde ya tenía una cita con tsunade quien después de entregar su cargo a naruto se instalo en el hospital para trabajar, ese día ella la atendería, sonrió de tan solo pensar que su sospecha pudiera ser cierta.

Llego puntual, tsunade la había revisado y ahora era cuestión de esperar para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina mirando algunos papeles, se canso de verlos llegaba un gran rato haciendo eso que termino aburriéndose, se levanto y fijo su vista por aquella gran ventana que tenia a la aldea que ahora el cuidaba y protegía.

**-hola Naruto-** hablo una voz perezosa detrás de el.

**-hola Shikamaru-** respondió este volteándose y sentándose- **pensé que estarías en tu casa con tu familia.**

**-así es, pero vine por que estos traidores me dijeron que los acompañara a caminar por ahí pero me trajeron aquí-** detrás de shikamaru aparecieron dos niños, una niña de 6 años y un niño de 1 año tomado de la mano de su hermana mayor.

**-hola niños**-saludo naruto sonriendo y se acerco y despeino sus cabellos, tomo en brazos al pequeño.

**-tío Naluto-** llamo el niño.

**-¿Qué pasa Kaito-kun?**-pregunto interesado naruto.

**-tío Naluto puele entenar un lia conmilo-** dijo el niño con una voz tan linda pero con una cara de flojera sin duda era la viva imagen de su papá.

**-claro cuando quieras Kaito-kun-** dijo naruto moviéndole el cabello.

**-tío Naruto-**hablo la niña quien hasta no había hablado.

Naruto bajo su mirada para verla-** ¿si?-**pregunto.

-**puedo ir un día a su casa para hacer un trabajo de la tía hinata para la academia-** dijo la niña sonriendo.

**-claro Yuri-chan pero ¿para cuando es tu trabajo?-**pregunto Naruto.

**-mmm… todavía tengo 2 semanas para entregarlo-** dijo la pequeña colocando una de sus manos en su cadera.

**-OK, entonces le diré a Hinata-chan-** dijo Naruto mirándola realmente era la viva imagen de Temari.

**-bueno creo que nuestra visita termina aquí-** dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

**-gracias por su visita-** se despidió, mientras veía como salían y justamente saliendo estos estaban entrando una melena rosa y luego una mirada seria, fría en resumen el cubito de hielo de Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata salía del hospital después de recibir la noticia, estaba feliz, realmente feliz por que por fin le daría a su amado rubio la familia que tanto deseaba y que ella también quería, antes no había sido posible se pregunto si no podía dar hijos, así que se hizo unos estudios con la supervivencia de Tsunade y Sakura. Claro que cuando le dijeron que si podía dar hijos pensó que naruto tal vez era estéril, así que hablo con el rubio y este acepto hacerse los mismos estudios, y el resultado fue que no era estéril, podía procrear vida así que no entendían por que no habían tenido un hijito pero ahora que su sospecha estaba correcta ¡estaba esperando un hijo del amor de su vida! Y ahora entendía que las otras veces el destino no lo tenia todavía escrito o mejor dicho si pero estaba todavía muy lejos, se imagino que kami quería que disfrutara de su matrimonio al máximo por que ahora que el tiempo llego de ser padres no sabia como decirle a su marido, y menos como seria de ahora en adelante, aunque algo si sabia su hijo nacería en un nido donde el amor abunda.

La ojiperla camino pensando en sin fin de posibilidades de cómo dar la gran noticia pero ninguna le gustaba, paso por un parque donde jugaban los pequeños infantes, vio unos columpios y se sentó en el, vio como las familias caminaban, como algunos niños jugaban con sus padres y se imagino a su rubio jugando, entrenando y dando consejos a sus hijos. Se dijo así misma que por fin el rubio podía festejar este día como todas las familias pronto.

En ese momento una idea le llego a su cabeza, sonrió por ello y se levanto, tenia que preparar todo.

* * *

**-teme, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-**pregunto naruto viendo a su amigo sentarse de lo mas cómodo.

**-traje a mi hija a verte-** dijo serio y cruzados de brazos.

**-ah-**dijo el rubio, volteo a ver a la niña-** y ¿para que me querías?-** pregunto sonriendo.

**-tío Naruto mi mamá me pidió que le digiera que ahora en adelante fuera mas cuidadoso o si no lo golpeara hasta que pierda la oportunidad de tener descendencia-** dijo de igual manera que su padre y finalizo con una sonrisa pequeña que apenas se mostraba, naruto confundido sin entender sudo frió.

**-¿y por que dijo eso Hikari-chan?-** pregunto naruto.

**-no se solo me dijo eso, bueno ya cumplí ahora me voy**- hizo una reverencia de lo mas rara y salio con su papá pero antes Sasuke.

**-dobe yo que tu haría caso-** dijo Sasuke y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

**-¿y eso que fue?-** pregunto naruto confundido.

* * *

Después de un rato, no mejor dicho de un largo rato donde la noche ya había entrando naruto salio de su oficina directo a su casa, tenia unas ganas de ver a Hinata, quería besarla, algo le decía que hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas, además quería decirle las cosas que les habían dicho los hijos de Shikamaru y la hija de sasuke.

Camino pero antes compro un ramo de flores para su mujer y otro para su papá, primero paso al panteón donde se encontraba su papá, cuando la vio sonrió.

**-papá, feliz día espero que la estés pasado genial con mamá, me gustaría quedarme mas pero tengo que ir a casa con Hinata-chan, espero venir pronto, espero también que estés orgulloso de mi, estoy dando todo del todo en ser hokage y un buen marido, Kakashi-sensei me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti y mamá, y cuando le diste la misión de cuidar de mamá cuando estaba embarazada de mi y muchas más-** dijo naruto inclinado viendo la tumba para después dejar el ramo de flores y después despedirse- **nos vemos ,papá-** finalizo.

Después se apresuro a llegar a su casa donde su esposa cuidaba la comida para que no se quemara o donde estaría doblado la ropa o seguro leyendo un libro, mientras caminaba recordando **_¿como se enamoro de ella?, ¿como le pidió ser su novia y luego su esposa?_**

_**¿Como se enamoro?, fue un enamoramiento un poco complicado, no recordaba la confesión de Hinata cuando pain estuvo por capturarlo, después de la cuarta guerra ninja donde ganaron y trajeron de vuelta a Sasuke, cuando estaban entrando por la aldea y la gente los veía con una sonrisa recordó como fue recibido cuando le gano a pain y miro como había quedado la aldea y ahora en proceso de reconstrucción unas palabras pasaron por su mente de una manera increíble, la voz de aquella persona quedo como disco rayado, constantemente esas palabras no se iban, entonces reconoció la voz de aquella persona disimuladamente volteo hacia esa persona, Hinata había sido recibida por su hermana, Hinata le había sonreído a su hermana de tal manera que el termino sonrojándose, pero claro ahí no inicio su enamoramiento, el tiempo paso y las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza y cuando la veía pasar con sus amigos un poco de coraje le daba o si no terminaba sonrojándose, además de verla y conocerla mas al fondo se daba cuenta de lo hermosa y pura e inocente era, al final no se dio cuenta en que momento hinata ocupaba el 99% de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando ese 99% se transformo en 100% se dio cuenta que la amaba con locura al punto de asesinar literalmente con la vista a todo chico que la veía de una manera poco decente para una princesa como ella, ya molesto por esto decidió hacer algo y gracias a la oportunidad que tsunade le dio, en ese tiempo tsunade les había mandado a llamar para hacer una misión el equipo 7 claro sin Sasuke pero el se negó que fuera Sakura, Kakashi y Sai, le pidió que lo acompañara Hinata, tsunade no vio problema y acepto, en aquella misión que era un poco peligrosa, y para confirmar que amaba a Hinata con locura experimento el sentimiento de la soledad de nuevo cuando vio a Hinata como caía por el peñasco un dolor fuerte le dio en el corazón, así que cuando la rescato la abrazo de tal manera que sintió como hinata temblaba y como sus pechos se pegaban al suyo, hinata estaba por sufrir un colapso pero resistió pero aun así sus mejillas estaban por explotar de aquel color rojo vivo que tenia, naruto la separo un poco y la beso apasionadamente demandamente, esa misma noche el le confeso todo y le pidió ser su chica, ella acepto con lagrimas en los ojos y volviéndolo a besar. Cuando llegaron a la aldea su sensei les dio la noticia que seria papá, anduvieron por 5 años, en ese tiempo ya estaban comprometidos, el le pidió ser su esposa de una manera un poco cursi aunque fue un lió completo por que toda la aldea los miraba esperando que la ojiperla aceptara, aunque no habían decidido fecha por que la noticia que seria hokage, se tenia que preparar y apenas tenían tiempo de hablar de ello, luego de eso la boda de Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, y los demás también llego y con eso la hija de sasuke nació y después el de Shikamaru y por fin se acordó la fecha y por fin se encontraban diciendo acepto, ahora con 2 años de matrimonio se encontraba feliz a lado de aquella mujer maravillosa que kami le había dado, un año antes se entero que gaara había tenido a su segundo hijo y claro Sasuke también.**_

Llego a su casa y busco con la mirada a su esposa y debo decir no la encontró la busco en la cocina y no estaba ahí pero pudo percibir un rico olor provenir de la estufa, prefirió no acercarse por que se olvidaría de buscar a su esposa y se comería aquella delicisia, se dirigió a su recamara y ahí la vio sentada con una libreta se acerco por detrás de ella pudo leer algunos nombres en ella no le tomo importancia y coloco enfrente de ella el ramo de rosas para así las viera.

**-son hermosas**- dijo Hinata tomándolas, se volteo- **gracias Naruto-kun.**

**-¡que bueno que te gusto!-** dijo alegremente-¿Qué hacia Hinata-chan?- pregunto.

**-mmm…nada, ¿quieres comer?-**pregunto y cambiando el tema.

**-¡si!-** respondió entusiastamente.

Naruto se sentó después de haberse cambiado y duchado, salio con un short y sin camisa, hinata aun se sonrojaba al ver el torso desnudo de su marido pero le encantaba al final de cuenta.

**-¿Naruto-kun?-**llamo Hinata.

**-¿si?-**preguntando dejando de comer.

**-¿quiero saber algo?-** pregunto ella.

**-pregunta-** respondió.

**-bueno ¿como me vería con una barriga donde llevara a nuestro hijo?-** pregunto mirándolo.

**-hermosa, sexy, una diosa-** respondió alegremente el resultado de aquello una Hinata sonrojada al tope.

**-ah gracias-** dijo tímidamente.

**-Hinata sabes hoy fue Yuri-chan con Kaito-kun y Yuri me dijo que vendría a verte para que la ayudaras con su tarea y Kaito me pidió entrenar con el-** dijo después volvió a comer- **y Hikari-chan me dijo que sakura le había dicho que ahora en adelante tuviera mucho cuidado-** dijo naruto, no se fijo que su mujer se sonrojo.

Sakura no sabia de su embarazo pero siendo una doctora y alumna de tsunade seguro que ya lo sabia.

**-naruto-kun hoy es un día muy importante y bueno quería darte esto**- dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina con algo en las manos.

**-pero no es mi cumpleaños-**dijo el, ella solo se sonrojo, bajo la vista y miro de nuevo a hinata sorprendido-**¿es verdad?**-pregunto.

**-¡feliz día Naruto serás papá!-** grito un poco alto y se tomo su vientre y sonrió.

**-¡Hinata seremos papás, gracias!-** grito la cargo y la lleno de besos.

**-Naruto-kun recuerda lo que dijo Sakura-** dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

**-cierto-** dijo el pero no la bajo la acomodo en sus brazos y la beso- **gracias.**

* * *

**Hola como estan...espero que bien, tambien espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot.**

**si no les gusta por favor hagamenlo saber y si les gusto igual... ¿que dia? ¿no?...gracias por leer. **

**by. yat luna**


End file.
